Evidencia Robada
by Lady Amoran
Summary: A veces robar evidencia de las escenas de crimen de Scotland Yard no traen buenos resultados. Este fic participa el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con ellos.

**Beta**: Vnik Lord

* * *

** Este fic participa el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked**

* * *

Decir que había sido un día normal sería una gran mentira. Aunque si alguien se hubiese atrevido a contarle a un desconocido todo lo que hubiese pasado se hubiese reído en su cara de manera histérica o en el mejor de los casos llamaría a un centro de asistencia psicológica.

Porque los sucesos eran simplemente ridículos, verdaderamente no había otra manera de nombrarlos. Y todo empezó como siempre comenzaban los problemas… con un caso difícil.

* * *

\- ¿Qué sucedió ahora Lestrade? Espero que esto sea por lo menos un cinco para que hayas mandado sacarme de mi casa.- Refunfuñó Sherlock inspeccionando con la mirada el lugar. Deduciendo todo lo que a simple vista pudiese darle una seña de lo sucedido aunque era más que obvio.

\- Un robo. – Informó Lestrade. El detective consultor no hizo más que murmurar_ ¿En serio Gavin? Nunca lo hubiese creído._ Pero el DI lo ignoró olímpicamente - Son joyas de una exposición muy importante. Se llevaron lo de las vitrinas y está valuado en muchos millones. Asesinaron al guardia, solo dejaron este par de pendientes.

\- ¿Y no pueden tus inútiles ayudantes con un simple robo?- el cerebro de Sherlock trabajaba de manera rápida deduciendo todo aquel acertijo. Era un caso patético, pero parecía ser un robo medianamente elaborado, por no decir que últimamente los casos habían escaseado y se aburría a morir.

No era nada que Scotland Yard no hubiese descubierto con el tiempo.

\- ¡Lestrade! ¿Por qué lo llamaste? – gritó Anderson que apareció en la escena molesto. – No lo necesitamos… Solucionaremos esto.

\- ¡Por favor Anderson! ¿Qué haces_ tú_ aquí?– exclamó Sherlock con frustración. Odiaba que Anderson con su bajo coeficiente intelectual estuviera cerca de la escena del crimen. Lo distraía. –Tu cerebro no da para tanta complejidad.

\- Que mentiras dices, estoy seguro de que no sabes que sucedió.

Sherlock solo gruño en respuesta, caminando para acercarse al guardia tirado en el suelo. Dando una última mirada al área enfrentó a Anderson con una gran sonrisa que podría categorizarse como psicópata.

\- El guardia fue cómplice del crimen, observa su mirada. Está enfocada hacia la salida, aunado a eso sus piernas están ligeramente flexionadas, iba a correr a la salida. Pero alguien llegó por su espalda y le disparó. Fueron tres personas. Hay pisadas marcadas por no mencionar que hay olor a tabaco. – Continuó aquella danza de deducciones narrando todo el suceso de manera tan impresionante como era su costumbre.

* * *

Anderson insultaba mentalmente a Sherlock Holmes, (o eso creía él porque cualquiera podía escuchar sus lloriqueos) él susodicho se creía muy especial deduciendo los crímenes, Phillip estaba seguro que era un jodido loco y que en cualquier momento mataría a alguien.

Además se pasaba insultando su inteligencia. Él tenía todos sus estudios completos, no era un cualquiera. ¡Trabajaba en el mismo Scotland Yard! Su coeficiente intelectual era _ligeramente_ por encima del promedio. ¡Merecía respeto!

Molestó comenzó a recoger las evidencias, ahora ya sabía que debía analizar los pendientes… Los pendientes… En la bolsa solo había uno. Únicamente un maldito pendiente.

\- ¡Falta un maldito pendiente Lestrade! Ese jodido Freak debió llevárselo. ¡Lo necesito!- Le gritó a su jefe el cual suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar su celular para mandar un mensaje.

* * *

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Robaste evidencia otra vez! – John parecía verdaderamente molesto, Greg le había mandado un mensaje informándole de la situación. Cosa que no le sorprendía ni un momento era de las típicas cosas que hace Sherlock Holmes - ¡Robaste aquellos pendientes! Debes devolverlos. ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Qué dices John? Esos inútiles de Yard no hubiesen logrado hacer nada con las investigaciones, en menos de 24 horas resolveré todo el caso. -Rápidamente se internó en la cocina para comenzar con los experimentos. - Sin contar que sólo robe uno de los aretes.

\- Oh, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor Sherlock. Solo robaste uno de los aretes… - John lo siguió hasta la cocina sólo sintiéndose aún más molesto con la declaración de Sherlock. - ¡Es un jodido delito Sherlock!

Sherlock se acercó lentamente a John acortando lentamente la distancia que había entre ellos hasta quedar solo a un suspiro de distancia. Lo miró con suplica en los ojos. Sabía que estaba mal aplicar el chantaje emocional, pero John no lo dejaría en paz.

John estaba perdido. Era consciente de ello cuando se le dificultó respirar por tener aquel bello rostro tan cerca. Los ojos de su compañero lo miraban tan suplicantes para que lo dejara hacer sus experimentos. No seguiría insistiendo que regresara aquel pendiente.

\- Mañana lo regresarás.

Sherlock solo sonrió mientras reanudaba sus investigaciones.

* * *

La luz del Sol lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Esa cortina que no servía para nada, ya debía cambiarla… Trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado, todo aquello se sentía diferente, quizá no debió haber ido a beber con Sally después de hacer las pruebas en el laboratorio.

Para variar no habían podido llegar a un gran avance debido a que él _magnifico_ Sherlock Holmes autonombrándose detective consultor (lo cual era ridículo si le preguntaban) había robado el otro pendiente de la escena del crimen. El cual parecía tener la otra parte de la información.

Se levantó con dificultad sintiéndose ligeramente más alto, la cabeza le empezó a doler. Maldita resaca esta vez estaba siendo más fuerte que las últimas veces. Suspiró antes de caer en cuenta que esa tela no era de su cama, ese tampoco era el techo de su casa, ¿era eso una tabla periódica? Se levantó provocando así que le cayera sobre la cara algo que no supo identificar. Era negro, de tamaño considerable, peludo muy similar a una… ¡Araña!

Así entrando completamente en pánico golpeó su cabeza imaginando que se trataba de alguna especie de araña salvaje.

\- ¿¡AH!? ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! - No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Ese no era su cabello! Porque estaba seguro que era cabello y no una araña. Esas tampoco eran sus manos. Ni ese su cuello. Esa no era su pijama.

Y por muy ridículo que sonara: ¡Ese no era él!

* * *

Después de haber superado el espanto inicial que significaba despertar en una casa que no era suya, con un cuerpo que no era suyo. Sherlock había proseguido a vivir un episodio de horror al ver de quién era el cuerpo en el que estaba. Ni más ni menos estaba en el cuerpo del inútil más inútil de todo Scotland Yard.

Anderson.

Era una situación bizarra, sentía que el simple hecho de cargar con ese cuerpo su coeficiente intelectual había disminuido a niveles insospechados. Como se había negado a bañarse lo único que hizo fue cambiarse la camisa que traía. Lo cual fue otra experiencia horrorosa al encontrarse en el armario algo así como un altar con su fotografía junto con cosas de él. Perturbador.

* * *

\- Anderson – Ahí estaba otra persona que en definitiva no quería que se acercarse. Menos sabiendo de los antecedentes entre el cuerpo que ahora traía y Donovan. Ahora que lo pensaba eso le producía horribles escalofríos.

\- Quítate Donovan, creo que tus ofrecimientos obviamente sugieren que quieres que me acueste contigo pero por favor… ten un poco más de dignidad, uno pensaría que no serías tan ofrecida.- Sally completamente insultada haría lo que cualquier mujer en sus cinco sentidos haría ante semejante insulto.

Lo golpeó. Y no solo una vez. Le había dado un puñetazo en la cara con una fuerza impresionante que lo había tirado al suelo donde ella prosiguió a darle una fuerte patada en el estómago antes de seguir golpeándolo antes de que Lestrade pudiera quitarla de encima él.

* * *

Cuando había entrado a la academia para ser Detective Inspector había quedado verdaderamente emocionado por andar corriendo por las calles resolviendo crímenes que nadie más podía resolver. Cuidar de la seguridad de todas las personas. Era casi como ser un superhéroe. _Casi…_ Ahora sabía que era todo menos eso. Lo que no le dijeron en la academia era la cantidad de papeleo inmoral y en ocasiones inútil que lo perseguiría cada vez que tuvieran que atender algo.

Tampoco le dijeron que tendría que lidiar con un molesto Sherlock Holmes, el cual se divertía burlándose de su _gran_ equipo de trabajo. Mucho menos que ese _gran_ equipo de trabajo fuera a decir cosas de lo más estúpidas un pleno martes a primera hora antes de que el pudiese tomar su café. Mucho menos que haya tenido que ir a parar una pelea.

\- A ver Anderson… Recapitulando. Tratas de decirme que tú eres Sherlock Holmes. ¿Qué ha tratado de explicarle eso a Sally y por eso te golpeo?

\- ¡Sí! Estaba ocupado haciendo mis experimentos cuando deje de saber que estaba pasando. Desperté hace poco así. Y la loca de Donovan me abordó cuando venía a hablar contigo.

Lo intentó en serio. Intentó no reírse a carcajada limpia de Anderson. Pero es que era demasiado. Después de cinco minutos tomo aire para recuperar la compostura.

\- Creo que últimamente has estado bebiendo mucho Phillip. Ve a casa, regresa mañana.

\- Tienes una cita hoy… La verás en la tarde. Esa camisa es nueva como las que últimamente comenzaste a usar. Eso significa que quieres impresionarla. – Siguió analizando la cara perpleja de Lestrade. – Perdona, quiero decir impresionarlo. Obviamente no es una mujer. Aunque parece que ya se han revolcado, ese no tu jabón ni mucho menos es tu perfume. Ese es un perfume caro... ¿¡Mycroft?! ¡Te has acostado con mi hermano!

\- Oh por Dios… Sherlock… ¡Si eres tú!

* * *

Para cuando el DI Lestrade llegó al 221b junto con Sherlock en el cuerpo de Anderson. Mycroft ya estaba ahí con su inseparable paraguas y su asistente Anthea, el primero sentado en el sillón que le correspondía a Sherlock. En una silla de la cocina estaba John quien se veía verdaderamente confundido y preocupado por la situación. El cuerpo de Sherlock en el que se supone estaba Anderson se encontraba tirado en la alfombra.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- preguntó Lestrade.

\- El señor Phillip Anderson tuvo una reacción un tanto violenta a el cambio de cuerpo, cuando nuestro gran amigo el doctor Watson llegó hasta su habitación pensó que era un farsante y lo interrogó hasta que llegaron a la sala donde convenientemente había un sartén con el que fue noqueado. – Respondió Mycroft con aquella autoridad característica de él.- Anthea ha investigado, y llegó a la conclusión que fueron los pendientes los que estuvieron involucrados en este incidente. Llamó a la persona más adecuada para responder todas las dudas.

Y ahí estaba entrando por el umbral con un aire un poco misterioso la Sra. Hudson quien inmediatamente se sentó en el sillón donde generalmente se sentaban los clientes y empezó a narrar lo que ella sabía:

\- Yo era una atractiva mujer en ese entonces. Tenía anchas caderas, largas piernas, cabello largo y sedoso, junto con pechos protuberantes. Usaba aquellos vestidos cortos que se pegaban a todo el cuerpo. Todos los hombres me volteaban a ver, no había uno que no deseará pasar una noche conmigo…

-¡Sra. Hudson, no queremos para nada oír eso!- Le gritó Mycroft.

\- Jovencito irrespetuoso Mycroft Holmes, un día de estos llamaré a tu madre.- Bufó la señora Hudson- Bueno… En una de tantas de mis andadas con mi entonces esposo fuimos a robar aquel par de aretes que están ahora sobre la mesa. – Todos en la habitación escuchaban expectativos la historia que era mejor que cualquier película por que incluía hasta bombas y explosiones.- Habíamos oído que los aretes tenían poderes mágicos. Otorgados por una larga, ancestral y mística dinastía de magos. Nosotros las queríamos para infiltrarnos en el campo enemigo. Así acabar con los negocios de nuestra competencia. Lo que hacen los aretes es intercambiar el cuerpo de quienes usen o carguen con los aretes.

\- ¿Hay manera de solucionar esto?- Preguntó Anderson en el cuerpo de Sherlock quien poco a poco había logrado recobrar el conocimiento.

\- Por supuesto, solo deben hacer al pie de la letra lo que les diga… -

* * *

¿En serio deben bailar esa danza extraña antes de la media noche y echarse agua del rio Támesis mientras están amarrados juntos justo en esa colina? – John fue el que preguntó. Todo aquello se le hacía ridículo verdaderamente dudaba de la fiabilidad del asunto. Pero Mycroft no había cuestionado el asunto por lo que probablemente en verdad fuese completamente necesario.

\- Por supuesto que no John.- Le dijo entre risas la señora Hudson. – Pero le he pedido a Mycroft que grabe todo, esto es una pequeña venganza para Sherlock por haberse metido con mis cosas que estaban en el refrigerador. ¡Le dije que eso no se tocaba!

* * *

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Anderson corría por los pasillos de Scotland Yard tratando de hablar con Sally, quería explicarle todo lo ocurrido. No quería que se arruinara toda la relación que tenían.

\- ¡No era yo Sally, era Sherlock en mi cuerpo!- gritaba pidiendo por favor que ella fuera considerada y por lo menos escuchara lo que trataba de decir. Así que logró hacer que la figura de Donovan dejará de huir de él solo para darse la vuelta y sonreírle.

Esta vez lo pateó con todas las ganas del mundo.

Fuerte.

Justo en aquel lugar donde podía quedarse sin descendencia.

* * *

Hola!

Sinceramente aun no consigue terminarme de gustar lo que escribí, pero nunca lo hace xD así que bueno, espero no haya sido tan malo y les guste o les haya reirse -de algo-.

Gracias por leer, saludos:)


End file.
